


A Quiet Evening

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Series: Countdown to Christmas [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Christmas is Blaine's favorite time of year. The lights, the laughter, the love. And this year's Christmas is going to be the best so far.





	A Quiet Evening

Blaine loves Christmas.

No, like, _really_ loves Christmas.

Fancy lights? Holiday parties? An excuse to give his friends gifts? Fuck yeah. Christmas. It's his favorite holiday, and this year he's spending it with his favorite person.

He currently has said favorite person sitting on his kitchen counter as he kisses up his neck, humming along to the quiet music that can be heard from the living room.

“Slow down there, tiger.” Miles says, grabbing his hands and leaning back to look him in the eye. He smirks at Blaine. “You haven't even bought me dinner yet.”

Blaine snorts a laugh and drops his head on Miles's shoulder. “Pretty sure I've bought you dinner in the two years we've been dating.”

“Yeah, but it's Christmas, and I want my gift to be you, in a nice suit, taking me, also in a nice suit, to dinner.”

Moving from his boyfriend's shoulder, Blaine kisses his nose before pressing their foreheads together. “Whatever you want. But all I want for Christmas is you.”

And Miles sighs, dreamy like a lovestruck teenager. “Blaine Gibson, you are a dork. But you're also adorable, and hot, and you make my heart melt.”

“I love you, too, babe.”

\---

The restaurant is _nice_. Far better than their usual Olive Garden dinner dates. Suits are a minimum, and the valet service is mandatory. Burnie helped them score the reservations for Christmas Eve, but from there Blaine has planned the evening. He lets Miles sleep in while he goes for a run in the crisp cold of the morning, and is back by the time his boyfriend is waking up. Miles make them breakfast while he hops in the shower, and they start the day with bacon and eggs.

It's a Netflix binge after that. There's a few shows they aren't caught up on, but they're gonna fix that today. Miles lays on the couch with his legs across Blaine's lap, the warmest and largest blanket in the house covering the both of them. They make comfortable, idle conversation about anything but work.

“Are you sure you're okay with not being with your family for Christmas?” Blaine asks.

Miles shrugs. “I really just wanna spend it here, with you, I think. I love my family, but it's still work being around people, y'know? I just wanna relax before we dive back into it.”

“I get that. But, speaking of being around people, I believe we have a date we should start getting ready for. Our reservation is in an hour and takes half an hour to get there.” He pats Miles's legs. “Up, up.”

With a whine, Miles moves his legs and stretches before standing. “Goodbye, sweet couch. May I know you in another life.”

Rolling his eyes, Blaine pulls Miles with him to their room. “Nerd.”

“You love it.”

“I love _you_.” Blaine clarifies. “The dramatics are just a bonus.”

\---

They're a few minutes early when Blaine hands his keys to the valet. Miles has been grinning and squealing since the moment he saw Blaine in his suit, but he's blessedly distracted for a moment by the decor as they walk in. There's a tall, white tree in the center of the restaurant, decorated in gold and light blue ornaments with soft, yellow lights. The same lights accent the entire interior of the building, casting a mellow glow over the low-lit dining room. He squeezes Blaine's hand, who's trying not to fall apart in a mess of adoration for this man who loves so eagerly.

A hostess escorts them to their table, a small booth near the back. Blaine had requested some privacy for their meal.

Once they're seated, a waiter takes their drink orders (a promising Bordeaux blend). They order their food as well, since they both already know what they want (nothing better than a classic steak with a Bordeaux blend).

When they're left alone, Miles immediately begins talking.

“This is amazing. You're amazing.”

Blaine goes a bit red at the praise. “Thanks.”

“Here, I have--” He pauses to paw at the inside of his suit jacket. There's a few moments before he pulls out a small box and sets it on the table. “For you. Merry Christmas, babe.”

Shaking his head, Blaine picks up the box, which is sloppily wrapped in the wrapping paper he'd bought a few weeks ago. Miles sucks at wrapping gifts, always gets annoyed by the tape, but it's clear he tried and that's more than enough to make his chest feel a bit tight. “What is it?”

“Open it and see.” Miles says, wriggling his eyebrows.

Before he can, the waiter is back and filling their wine glasses. They thank him, compliment the wine, and he's gone again after letting them know their food should be done shortly. Miles is practically vibrating in his seat and nods to the box enthusiastically. “C'mon, c'mon, I've been waiting all night.”

“You've been waiting five minutes, Miles.”

“Same thing! Now open it.”

Blaine winks at him. “Bossy. I like it.”

His boyfriend's voice is much higher pitched after that. “Blaaaaaine.”

“Fine, fine.”

He carefully unwraps the gift, revealing a little black box. Miles is watching him like a hawk as he flips open the lid.

“It's… a coin?”

“Yep. What kind?”

Blaine pulls out the dull silver coin and holds it closer to his face. Suddenly, he's grinning.

“Yen.”

Miles shrugs. “You said you wanted to go to Japan. I figure you're probably gonna need money while we're there this summer.”

“We're going to Japan? For work? Is it--”

Holding up a hand, Miles shushes him. “Not for work. One week, you and me, Japan. I already made it clear at work that this is happening. We won't both be free until late summer, though.”

His face hurts. He can't stop smiling. Japan. With Miles. And with no work.

The small box in his own pocket suddenly feels less remarkable.

“Thank you. I love you. Fuck, Japan? Really? That's,” he pauses, a bit choked up, “that's awesome, that's amazing, that's-- I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Blaine.” Miles reaches across the table to hold his free hand, squeezing it. Blaine squeezes back.

Their moment is interrupted by the waiter, again, who has their food. Plates are set in front of them, wine is refilled, and they order cheesecake for when they're done. The wine is delicious, the steak is cooked perfectly, and the evening is wonderful. They talk between bites, about Japan, about hobbies, about whatever they want, because they have no deadline and no focus besides one another. The conversation turns towards the holiday itself, stories of past Christmas dinners and of childhood long gone. They've shared so many years together, even before they started dating, and they talk about that as well. Directionless and happy, they waste away the evening.

It's late into the night by the time they finish dessert. Blaine has never felt so much at once before, filled with immeasurable love and trust for the man across from him, but nervous and terrified for reasons he knows don't make since. His hand taps at his chest occasionally, feeling the hard box hidden under his jacket.

“I'm stuffed.” Miles says, eyes drooping a bit with tiredness, still smiling all the while. “Think we should go ahead and get the check?”

Blaine swallows hard. “Uh, there's one more thing, actually.”

“How can you even think of more food right now?”

“It's… not food. It's, uh… ” He's flubbing it. He takes a moment, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.

“I trust you, Miles. I've trusted you for years, and never once has that steered me wrong. You've always been there for me, and I've tried my best to be there for you. Because I love you. I love being around you. I love watching you write and I love spending my favorite time of year with you. But… it's more than that. I like you. I like who I am when I'm with you, and I like every moment we spend together.”

He stops, has to breathe for a second, squeezes his eyes shut as he slides out of the booth and doesn't open them until he's kneeling on the floor next to where Miles is sitting. But now he's a bit lost, because those eyes are locked on him, watering a bit, wide open and utterly captivated. His hands move on their own accord as he reached in his jacket and pulls out a black box.

“Miles.”

“Oh my god.”

“We've trusted each other for years. Now I want to trust who we are even more and promise to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“Oh my-- _yes_ , fuck, holy shit yes.”

And before Blaine can respond, before he can cry or maybe ask Miles again to make sure he's certain, he's being pulled up and kissed. The breath is pulled out of him, thoughts ripped away and replaced with _Miles, Miles, Miles_.

When they finally seperate, he takes his fiance's hand and slides the ring on, kissing it right after.

“I love you, Miles.”

“I love you, too, Blaine.”

They're both crying, neither caring, too caught up in the moment that is so far the best moment of their lives.

“Hey,” Miles says, sniffling, “at least we have a honeymoon picked out.”

And they both laugh, and cling to one another, and barely hold it together. Blaine sighs.

“Merry Christmas, nerd.”


End file.
